Obsessao
by Oraculo
Summary: Leah Clearwater tinha tudo que uma mulher poderia querer. Amigos fiéis, um bom emprego, uma família maravilhosa, um noivo excepcional. Tudo o que Renesmee Cullen desejava para si. Jacob/Leah/Embry
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Twilight.**

**~ Obsessão ~**

Resumo: Leah Clearwater tinha tudo que uma mulher poderia querer. Amigos fiéis, um bom emprego, uma família maravilhosa, um noivo excepcional. Tudo o que Renesmee Cullen desejava para si.

Prólogo

**obsessão**

_s. f._ 1. Ação de atormentar, de perseguir. Importunação perseverante.

2. _Psiq_. Sentimento ou idéia que, gerando angústia, se impõe à consciência de um indivíduo.

3. Perseguição diabólica.

4. Idéia fixa.

5. Preocupação contínua.

**N/A:** Hei pessoal. Olha só eu por aqui com outra fic. A propósito, não se preocupem, eu VOU atualizar 'Abstinência', vou sim. O caso é que minha cabeça está abarrotada de idéias para a minha bebê, mas eu não estou conseguindo chegar no ponto certo para atualizar o capitulo perfeito. Não quero decepcionar ninguém. Ah cara, e também estou em dívida com minha grande amiga Yngrid Dumbledore (amiga, eu juro que vou pensar em algo para o próximo capitulo. Fé!). Espero que ela não me mate um dia desses...

Mas, enfim... Está no ar outra Blackwater, uma UA, por sinal (nunca escrevi UA, tenham paciência).

Espero que gostem.

Amo vocês.

**PS:** Estou precisando de uma 'beta' com experiência e tempo, para betar 'Obsessão'. Alguém? Mande sua MP. o.O'


	2. O começo

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Twilight.**

**Música (youtube): **.com / watch?v=RUljudA9HVM

**N/A: **Pessoas, essa fic contém um conteúdo impróprio para menores, portanto pirralhos tranquem a porta do quarto antes de começarem a ler. Oh sim, escutem a música no youtube. Paz.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**~ Obsessão ~**

"Algumas pessoas gostam de falar, mas eu gosto de fazer  
O que eu sinto vontade de fazer quando estou inspirada  
Então se dermos uma volta na praia hoje à noite  
Aposto que poderíamos iluminar o céu" 

Rock Mafia ft. Miley Cyrus – The Big Bang

**xXxXxXxXx**

Capitulo 1 – O começo

- Oh, Jake! – Leah arfou. – Mais forte, baby.

Jacob segurou o lençol entre seus punhos e apertou.

- Se eu for mais forte eu te quebro no meio ou quebro meu pau, baby. – o moreno gemeu em seu ouvido. Ele se equilibrou nos cotovelos e admirou a bela mulher embaixo de si.

- E-eu... não me importo. – a morena arquejou, envolvendo suas longas pernas ao redor da cintura do namorado. – Apenas, não pare.

Jacob deu um belo sorriso, sem parar de movimentar seu quadril. Sua namorada era tão deliciosa quando estava com tesão. Vê-la se contorcer de prazer, definitivamente, era uma boa maneira de começar o dia.

- Mas eu me importo. – Jacob ficou de joelhos entre as pernas de Leah. – Porque se o meu amiguinho aqui não funcionar mais, você me dá um pé na bunda. – Segurou a cintura dela e enterrou fundo, parando o movimento.

- Caralho! – Leah gritou. – Parou por quê?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Diz que você não está comigo só porque eu sou bom de cama. – ele rosnou apertando a cintura dela. – Diz. – seu pedido saiu mais como uma ordem. Jacob odiava sentir que só estavam com ele por causa do sexo. Por que era exatamente o mesmo sentimento quando ele namorou Bella Swan há alguns anos atrás.

Leah riu e revirou os olhos. Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas, irritado com a falta de resposta.

- Tudo bem... – ele deslizou a mão direita pela barriga dela, lhe causando um arrepio. – Não vai responder? Beleza. Fica de quatro.

- Que? – Leah engasgou com a súbita ordem.

- Eu. Disse. De. Quatro. – repetiu entre dentes.

A morena obedeceu prontamente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Jacob segurou seu membro e se estimulou lentamente, admirando a esplêndida visão de sua namorada tão entregue para ele.

- Vai me foder logo, ou vai ficar ai, só batendo uma? – ela questionou olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

- Oh, eu vou te foder, vou sim. – ele empurrou as costas dela para baixo, fazendo com que sua bunda ficasse empinada. – Diz que eu sou o melhor homem que você já teve. – Novamente se segurou para não parecer tão desesperado como estava soando para si.

Jacob guiou seu membro extremamente duro para dentro de Leah.

- Oh, Jake. Faz forte... por favor. – ele balançou a cabeça afastando todos os pensamentos inúteis do momento, ele só queria se concentrar nela. Em sua garota.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

O moreno voltou ao ritmo de antes. Batendo forte contra o corpo da mulher. Ambos arfavam, o suor escorria por seus corpos. Ele se curvou e depositou pequenos beijos nas costas dela.

- Eu vou – Leah tentou formar uma frase coerente, mas Jacob conseguiu perfeitamente completar seu raciocínio.

- Gozar.

Jacob se concentrou em fazer sua namorada chegar ao clímax para que ele pudesse realizar o que tinha em mente. Escorregou sua mão para baixo do ventre dela e começou a estimular seu clitóris.

- Hmmm. – Leah gemeu alto, enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro. Segundos depois seu corpo tremeu violentamente.

Com todo cuidado ele retirou seu membro de dentro dela, arrancou a camisinha e se estimulou até ejacular nas costas da namorada. Ele, sempre que podia, evitava gozar dentro dela, querendo evitar surpresas futuras. Em sua concepção, eles não estavam prontos para cuidar de uma terceira pessoa. Não mesmo.

- Isso foi muito bom, Jake. – Leah deitou de lado, enquanto Jacob se esparramava pela cama.

- Vem cá. – ele a puxou pelo braço. Leah descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, muito preguiçosa para levantar a cabeça e olhar o despertador.

Jacob deu de ombros, dando um longo bocejo.

- Urgh. 7:20. Droga, estou atrasada!

Ela tentou se levantar mas Jake a agarrou pela cintura e enterrou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, lhe causando cócegas.

- Jake, baby. Eu preciso trabalhar!

- Noup. Hoje você fica comigo. Na cama.

- Ao contrário de uns e outros vagabundos, o meu trabalho é sério. Eu tenho patrão à prestar contas! – falou Leah com a cara séria, mas não conseguiu prender o sorriso por muito tempo. Jacob era um bebezão que não gostava de dormir sozinho.

- Tá me chamando de vagabundo? – ele levantou seu rosto e fez a pior cara de mau.

- Se a carapuça serviu... – ela deixou a frase no ar.

E antes que pudesse escapar, Jacob começou a lhe fazer cócegas. As gargalhadas dela se misturaram com o som do celular de Leah tocando.

- Droga. – ela resmungou entre sorrisos.

Jacob alcançou o celular e atendeu.

- Alô.

- Quem é? – Leah murmurou curiosa. Se sentou na cama, de frente para o homem.

- Fala aê, Embry. O que você manda? – Leah revirou os olhos e deu um beijo no pescoço do namorado. Ele sorriu abertamente para ela. Deitou na cama e a chamou com o dedo. – Aham. Sei. É mesmo? Aaah. Eu não sabia disso.

Leah sentou na cintura dele e cruzou os braços. Agora os dois iam ficar batendo papo pela manhã?

Sem se abalar, Jacob movimentou sua cintura para cima. Seu membro semi rígido roçou na coxa dela.

- Sim. Ela está aqui. Ok. A gente se vê. – eles se despediram e Jake passou o celular para Leah.

- Fala, chefe Call. – Leah tentou segurar o riso quando foi jogada na cama. Jacob se curvou e começou a distribuir beijos por seu estômago. Leah espalhou suas pernas dando um maior acesso ao homem. – Como é que é?

Jacob levantou a cabeça com o tom preocupado de Leah.

- Meu Deus! Eu estou indo. Tô indo.

Bateu o telefone e num impulso empurrou o namorado para o lado e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- O que foi baby? – ele perguntou, deitando na cama e se cobrindo. Deixando a mostra aquele abdômen trabalhado que Leah adorava.

- Embry descobriu umas armadilhas de urso espalhadas pela floresta. Aqueles caçadores filhos de uma puta! – ela gritou do chuveiro. – Isso é nojento.

- Algum animal ferido?

- Um lobinho. Pobrezinho, se perdeu da mãe e acabou preso na armadilha. - Ela explicou saindo do banheiro semi vestida. Agarrou sua blusa e colocou-a apressadamente.

Jacob sorriu com a imagem de sua namorada vestida de policial. Bem, na verdade Leah era da guarda florestal. Aquele uniforme verde era broxante em todos os sentidos, mas ele se perguntava como Leah ficava tão malditamente sexy vestida assim. Um grande mistério.

Leah se inclinou por cima de Jake e o beijou demoradamente. E antes que Jacob pudesse ficar animado novamente, ela se afastou.

- Tenho que ir. – deu um sorriso para a cara de cachorro abandonado de Jake. – Te amo.

- Te amo. – ele respondeu de volta. Se aconchegou na cama e piscou sonolento.

Leah parou perto da porta e se virou.

- A propósito... não estou contigo só porque você é bom de cama. Estou contigo por causa desse seu tanquinho. Bem, pelo conjunto em si. Seu corpo é incrivelmente delicioso. Nhami.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. E segundos depois caiu num sono profundo.

xXxXxXxXx

- Eu não acredito que você veio sem mim. – Leah resmungou, se ajoelhando ao lado da armadilha onde o filhote de lobo ainda estava preso.

- Vim adiantar o serviço. Seth já está a caminho. – Embry terminou de amordaçar o filhote. – Aqui, me ajude. Segure a cabeça e o corpo. Vamos evitar que ele se mexa o mínimo possível.

- Ok.

Leah fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios diante os grunhidos de dor do pequeno lobo. Embry fez força e conseguiu que a armadilha se soltasse da pata traseira do animal.

Leah segurou o agonizante lobinho em seu colo sem se importar de se sujar de sangue.

- Pronto bebê. Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.

Embry admirava o cuidado que a mulher em sua frente tratava o animal. Ele sabia que Leah tinha meio que uma conexão especial com os animais.

- Vem, vamos esperar o Seth lá dentro. – Embry tentou pegar o pequeno animal das mãos de Leah, mas ela se esquivou.

- Eu cuido dele.

Seth irrompeu pela porta do posto florestal minutos depois.

- Onde ele está? – o homem perguntou agitado, olhando diretamente para Embry.

- Bom dia, irmãozinho. – Leah chamou a atenção dele.

- Oh, não te vi, Lee. – Seth depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de sua irmã. – Então, onde está o paciente?

- No meu escritório. – Embry disse.

Leah seguiu os dois.

- Então, diz que ele vai ficar bem, Seth.

Seth fez um rápido exame do animal. Pendurou o estetoscópio no pescoço e coçou a cabeça.

- Preciso fazer outros exames, mas aparentemente sim. Ele vai ficar bem.

Leah sorriu radiante e abraçou Embry pelo pescoço.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – ela murmurou enquanto Embry correspondia efusivamente o abraço.

- Hãm-Hãm. – Seth pigarreou. – Odeio estragar o momento dos pombinhos, - Leah soltou Embry totalmente constrangida. – mas eu tenho que levar o filhote para o meu consultório.

- Claro, cara. Claro. – Embry cruzou os braços evitando olhar nos olhos do irmão da mulher que ele era a fim. E a namorada de seu melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem.

- Agora, eu sou ou não sou o melhor veterinário daqui? – Seth se gabou com um enorme e brilhante sorriso.

- O melhor! – Leah riu e abraçou o irmão. – Agora, vê se cuida desse bebê direito, - ela apontou o dedo autoritariamente para o irmão. – ou eu mato você, mano.

- Credo, mana. – Seth pegou o animal sedado em seus braços e saiu, antes que fosse jurado de morte pela segunda vez.

Embry observou Leah tentar limpar sua roupa. Estudou atentamente todos os movimentos que a mão perfeita de Leah fazia. Desejou arduamente ser a toalha que ela esfregava na blusa colada em seu estômago. Embry sorriu.

- Que foi? – ela olhou o homem a sua frente e não conseguiu evitar acompanhar o seu sorriso.

Era surpreendente um homem tão incrível com Embry Call não ter uma namorada. Porque ela sabia, na verdade todos em La Push sabiam, que Embry era muito desejado pelas jovens solteiras, e a maioria das casadas também.

- Você está suja aqui. – apontou para a bochecha dela.

Leah esfregou a toalha em sua bochecha. Embry balançou a cabeça negando.

- Aqui. – ele fechou a distância entre eles e tomou a toalha úmida das mãos dela. Leah tentou aumentar a distância entre eles, mas a mesa atrás de si não deixou. Embry não tinha a menor noção de espaço pessoal.

Pousou a mão na cintura dela e suavemente esfregou a toalha na bochecha da garota. Limpando o sangue seco.

- Pronto. Muito melhor.

Leah respirou fundo tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. O hálito fresco dele estava deixando-a tonta.

- Bry, o que você está fazendo? – ela sussurrou. Embry deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela decorando cada detalhe.

- Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Respirou fundo pegando o seu delicioso perfume. Abraçou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de escapar de suas investidas.

Embry Call era um homem alto, moreno, tinha incríveis olhos castanho-esverdeados. Não era só bonito por fora, mas por dentro também. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência cairia por ele.

- Bry? – ela chamou outra vez. Ele continuou acariciando seu rosto de olhos fechados.

- Eu quero te beijar. Eu quero tanto que chega a doer. – confessou.

Leah prendeu a respiração e automaticamente suas mãos foram parar no peito de Embry, tentando em vão afastá-lo.

- Ok, eu juro que tenho uma razão muito boa para chegar atra... sada... – Rosalie parou petrificada na porta do posto de vigia. Ainda segurando a maçaneta, ela olhou interrogativamente de Leah para Embry. – Chefe... Lee...

- O-oi Rose. Bom dia. – Leah se desvencilhou de Embry desajeitadamente.

- Dia Rose. – Embry esfregou a nuca evitando olhar para as duas mulheres.

- Parece que o dia está muito bom por aqui. – cruzou os braços e fez cara de inocente. – Atrapalho?

Leah deu uma risada nervosa e começou a arrumar os papeis que já estavam meticulosamente arrumados em sua mesa.

- E-eu vou verificar umas coisas lá fora. – deu um rápido olhar para Leah. – É.

E saiu apressado. Rosalie esperou que Embry estivesse afastado o suficiente para não escutá-las.

- Sua safada! – a loira quase gritou. O sorriso enorme. – Meu Deus, Lee, sua vadia! Se eu chego dez minutos depois, eu pego uma foda de trabalho muito quente! – a loira começou a se abanar teatralmente.

- Rose! – Leah gritou, horrorizada.

- Sua safadinha. Eu sabia que o chefe Call estava querendo te comer, mas não sabia que era recíproco.

Rosalie deu gargalhadas com a careta que Leah fazia.

- Primeiro. – Leah olhou irritada para a amiga. – Ninguém estava tendo uma 'foda de trabalho quente'. E segundo, ninguém está querendo comer ninguém. Jesus, eu tenho um namorado que me satisfaz, muito obrigada.

- Aquele cachorro do Black não tem capacidade de satisfazer nem uma cadela no cio, querida.

- Ew, Rose, nojento. – Leah suspirou cansada. Se sentou sobre sua mesa e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Rosalie se sentou ao lado dela. – Não sei por que você implica tanto com o Jake.

- Porque você merece mais que um mecânico pé rapado. Só estou dizendo. – falou, cutucando as unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho sangue.

- Ele não é um mecânico pé rapado. Ele é o dono da oficina mais lucrativa de Forks e Port Angeles juntas! E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Não é só porque ele sabe trocar umas velas da minha Mercedes que isso o torna o super mecânico.

Leah fez bico e cruzou os braços. Não entendia qual era a razão de tanta implicância entre Rosalie e Jake. E o pior era que o sentimento de ódio era recíproco. Jake também não suportava Rosalie.

- Sério. – Rose deu um sorriso diabólico para sua melhor amiga. - Agora, me conta, se eu não chego, ia rolar uns beijinhos ou o que?

- ROSALIE HALE MCCARTY!

xXxXxXxXx

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! – Edward gritou, esmurrando a porta do quarto de sua filha. – Eu estou mandando... ordenando que você abra essa porta! AGORA!

Bella subiu as escadas de sua casa correndo. Seu marido estava descontrolado, tinha que fazer algo antes que Edward fizesse qualquer coisa contra sua filha preciosa.

- Edward! Edward! Amor, olha o escândalo! O que nossos vizinhos vão pensar! - Bella abraçou o marido pela cintura e tentou puxá-lo para longe da porta de Nessie.

- Eu quero que os nossos visinhos se fodam! – Edward voltou a esmurrar e chutar a porta de sua filha. Maldita hora que resolveu reformar aquela casa com a melhor madeira Italiana. – Renesmee, eu só vou falar mais uma vez. Ou você abre essa porta, ou eu... eu...

- Amor, você não acha melhor nós nos acalmarmos e depois conversarmos civilizadamente?

Edward olhou para sua mulher possessamente. Conversarmos civilizadamente? Como infernos ele poderia conversar civilizadamente quando sua filhinha de apenas 15 anos estava trepando com o professor substituto?

- Renesmee, eu vou contar até dez. Estou falando sério. Dessa vez é muito sério.

- Vocês podem se foder! Eu não ligo! – a garota gritou de dentro de seu quarto.

Bella se atirou na frente do marido para que o impedisse de derrubar a porta.

- Eu vou matar essa delinqüente! – ele disse entre dentes. – Sai da minha frente Bella.

- Amor, por favor. Por favor! – Edward respirou fundo diante daqueles olhos castanhos cheios de água.

- Tudo bem, é isso. – ele meteu a mão dentro do bolso. – Eu vou te mandar para aquele internato só para garotas. – rosnou. Bella se assustou, nunca tinha visto o marido tão descontrolado.

Renesmee abriu sua porta segundo depois de seu pai dizer 'internato só para garotas'. Bella que estava encostada na porta se desequilibrou, quase caindo no chão.

- Que internato, Edward? – Nessie questionou com os braços cruzados.

- Ah, agora ela escutou. Aleluia que minha filha não é surda, apenas promíscua.

- Edward! Não fale assim com nossa filhinha! – Bella ficou ultrajada com o linguajar de seu marido perante sua garotinha. A mulher abraçou a cintura da filha, colocando uma distância segura entre os dois.

- Que internato, papai? – Nessie se desvencilhou dos braços de sua mãe. Sua voz soou meiga e inocente.

- Aquele bem lá no fim do mundo, sem nenhum _garoto_! – Edward rosnou para a filha. – Gostou dessa?

- Mamãe, você não vai deixar ele fazer isso vai?

Bella mordeu os lábios. As duas olharam para Edward de forma pedinte.

- Já estou fazendo. – ele respirava fundo enquanto tentava discar o número do reitor da escola de sua filha. Mas estava sem sucesso, seus dedos tremiam e acabavam esbarrando nas teclas erradas.

- Edward. Pai. Papaizinho, não me manda para aquele internato horrível! – Nessie suplicou. – Se isso acontecer eu me mato!

Edward e Bella olharam atônitos para a garota.

- Desculpa, o que?

- Você ouviu Edward. Que eu saiba, você não é surdo.

Edward se perguntou quando sua menininha de lindos cachos bronze se tornou tão sarcástica.

- E-Edward... – Bella se engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto hiperventilava.

- Se você acha que eu vou sentar e assistir minha filha se perder com um conquistadorzinho barato está muito enganada. Ele tem idade para ser seu avô!

- Não exagera, Edward. – "Edward", Renesmee falava com eles como se fossem amigos. Ele não soube o momento certo em que ela parou de respeitá-los como pais. Isso doeu em sua alma. – Nahuel é o professor substituto, e só tem 29 anos. Diz para ele Bella.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando diretamente para sua mulher. Ela se encolheu e desviou o olhar.

- Vo-Você sabia disso? – ele questionou totalmente surpreso. – Inacreditável! INACREDITÁVEL!

- Edward... Amor, eu posso expli-

- Não fode Isabella! Cala a maldita boca! – Edward voltou a se concentrar em seu celular. Um flash de idéia tomou conta de seus pensamentos. – Maldição. Isso só pode ser pegadinha.

- Edward, para onde você está ligando? – Nessie questionou, olhando para seu pai preocupada. Ela não queria passar os melhores anos de sua vida trancada em um colégio interno cheio de... urgh, garotas!

- Para o meu pai. – as duas o olharam interrogativamente. – Nós vamos voltar para Forks.

- Forks? – Bella e Nessie falaram juntas.

Nessie se lembrava perfeitamente da cidade natal de seus pais. Quando era pequena, eles sempre viajavam em suas férias escolares para aquele lugar úmido. Eram as suas melhores férias, sempre. Nessie amava aquele lugar. Tão verde, tão selvagem, tão diferente de Volterra.

- Você só pode estar me sacaneando. – Bella murmurou mexendo nervosamente em seus longos e brilhantes cabelos castanhos.

- AAAAAH! – Nessie soltou um grito e pulou no colo de seu pai. – Nós vamos para Forks! Eu te amo, papaizinho. – ela cobriu o rosto do pai de beijinhos.

Edward sorriu com a felicidade de sua filhinha. Soltou um suspiro aliviado, agora só esperava ter tomado a decisão certa.

Continua...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas! Tá ai o primeiro capí que tenham que eu realmente me diverti escrevendo. Ah, me surpreendi com comentários naquele 'projeto' de prólogo. Adorei.

Estou vibrando de ter uma beta (Mari BeC) tão eficiente! AAAAAAH!

Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando. Comentem.

**Agradecimentos:** Mariana BeC (Minha beta fofa!) / Isa Clearwater / Estrela Potter (Tbm espero que não atrapalhe! Brincando. Eu choro de culpa!) /

/ monicaS2 /

**N/B: **Em primeiro lugar devo dizer que estou AMANDO ser a beta dessa fic! Em segundo lugar devo dizer que sou MEGA FÃ da Oráculo! E em terceiro lugar eu digo que VOCÊS TEM QUE LER ESSA FIC! Ela já é perfeita! *-* Leiam e amém!


	3. O controlador, a vadia e a rebelde

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Twilight.**

**Música (youtube): **.com / watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk

**N/A: **Para quem ainda está viajando na maionese: essa fic é Universo Alternativo, ok?

**xXxXxXxXx**

**~ Obsessão ~**

"Quando eu vejo o seu rosto  
Não há nada que eu mudaria  
Pois você é incrível  
Exatamente como você é  
E quando você sorri  
O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo"

Bruno Mars – Just the way you are

**xXxXxXxXx**

Capitulo 2 – O controlador, a vadia e a rebelde.

Embry andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Há dois dias que ele não falava com Leah. Não que ele não quisesse, mas ela o estava evitando. Com toda a razão. Onde ele estava com a cabeça de dar em cima da namorada de seu melhor amigo?

- Eu fiz tudo errado... – se martirizou. – Droga, Lee, você me deixa sem rumo. – murmurou para si próprio.

Inclinou a cadeira para trás, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos; era como se pudesse sentir outra vez seus corpos colados. O cheiro de Leah lhe invadiu as narinas. Deixou sua mente fantasiar que ela estava ali com ele. Imprensada contra a mesa. Seus lábios cheios lhe beijando a nuca, deixando-o completamente louco de desejo. Respirou profundamente esfregando o rosto, era melhor parar com tais fantasias antes que tivesse que se trancar no banheiro e bater uma antes do almoço.

A voz de Leah na outra sala lhe trouxe de volta ao presente.

- Eu vou resolver isso é agora. – e juntando toda a coragem que lhe restava, Embry foi falar com ela.

Leah ria enquanto Rose contava algo sem sentido que ele não fez questão de tentar entender. Embry ficou sem palavras, apenas observando-a. Rosalie o notou e pigarreou.

- Hãm... Algum problema, chefe? – a loira arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas.

- Ahn? O que? Ah, não. – sacudiu a cabeça. _'Deixa de ser mongol.'_ Se repreendeu mentalmente. – Leah? Será que nós podemos conversar?

Leah que ainda não tinha dirigido o olhar para seu chefe se viu obrigada a negar.

- Desculpa, _Chefe_ _Call, _m_a_s eu tenho muito serviço. – falou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa. Ele sentiu seu coração pesar, dessa vez o 'Chefe Call' saiu sem aquele característico humor dela, apenas o venenoso sarcasmo.

Embry suspirou pesadamente e lançou um rápido olhar a Rosalie. Não foi preciso falar, a loira o entendeu só com o olhar. Pelo menos alguém aqui estava do seu lado em relação ao que ele sentia pela morena.

- Eu vou entregar uns papéis ao Chefe Swan. – ela disse. – Precisam de algo da cidade?

- Não Rose, obrigado. – Embry negou, enquanto Leah olhava-a desconfiada.

- Pensei que aqueles papéis que eu entreguei hoje cedo eram os únicos.

- Não, eu... eu esqueci esses... – disse Rosalie sem olhar para a amiga. Leah abriu a boca para contestar mas a loira saiu antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo.

Leah balançou a cabeça, era evidente que Rosalie tinha saído para que eles pudessem conversar. Ou melhor, para que Embry falasse, porque ela estava disposta a o ignorar.

Embry parou frente à mesa de Leah. Ela permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

- Você não pode me ignorar para sempre.

- Sim, eu posso.

- Não, - ele suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. – uma hora nós vamos ter que conversar.

- Não há nada para conversar. – ela retrucou teimosamente.

- Lee! Há muito o que dizer. Eu não te falei um terço do que estou sentindo aqui. – ele apontou para o seu coração. Leah sentiu um aperto na garganta. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Não podia.

- Vamos esquecer, ok? – ela pediu se levantando e andando para longe dele.

- Não, nós não vamos esquecer que eu quase te beijei e se a Rose não tivesse chegado eu sei que nós teríamos nos beijado. Eu sei que você me quer também.

Leah arregalou os olhos e disse contrariada: - Não quero não! Embry, pelo amor de Deus. Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

- Não me pede para esquecer. – ele se aproximou e a segurou pelos braços. – Não me pede para esquecer, porque te beijar é exatamente o que eu quero fazer agora.

Leah fechou os olhos com o sussurro doce dele em seu ouvido.

- Bry. Por favor, para com isso. – pediu relutante.

Ele negou com a cabeça, Leah ficou enfurecida.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo, droga! E eu amo o Jake. Lembra do Jake, seu melhor amigo?

- E eu te amo. Isso não conta? – ele rosnou, forçando Leah a permanecer junto a ele. – Eu te amo.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele se sentiu muito melhor do que pensou que se sentiria quando finalmente dissesse o que sentia.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – o coração dele batia loucamente em expectativa.

Leah sacudiu a cabeça e mordeu os lábios prendendo o choro. Como tinha se metido nessa confusão?

Droga, ela sempre soube que Embry tinha uma queda por ela, mas pensava que era uma coisa boba, que ele esqueceria com o tempo, afinal, ela estava com Jacob.

- Eu não pedi por isso, ok? Sinto muito Bry, eu gosto muito de você, mas não desse jeito.

- Eu te amo. – ele insistiu. – Fica comigo e esse gostar pode se transformar em algo mais. – ele se inclinou e tentou beijá-la.

- Para de repetir isso! Para! – ele só a estava enfurecendo mais ainda. – Para de dizer isso. Olha Embry, eu não quero... Eu não vou te dar falsas esperanças. E se for preciso a gente se afastar por um tempo, ótimo. Só, me deixa em paz, ok?

Desvencilhou-se de Embry e correu para fora do posto florestal, deixando um Embry confuso e totalmente arrasado para trás.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Uma semana depois.

_- Você acha que essa é a melhor alternativa, Edward?_ – Carlisle perguntou do outro lado da linha telefônica.

Ele suspirou enquanto olhava sua filha dormir. Encostou-se à parede e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Essa é a melhor opção que eu tenho. Nem a Bella, nem a Nessie estão colaborando. Eu só estava adiando o inevitável...

_- Não foi essa educação que eu te dei. Não ensinei o meu filho a fugir de seus problemas_. – Carlisle o repreendeu paternalmente.

- Eu sei, mas prefiro ser um covarde e manter minha filha longe das más influencias, era isso ou eu mesmo mataria aquele filho de uma... – respirou fundo engolindo o xingamento.

_- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Sem violência._

- Eu não sei pai, acho que Bella e eu a forçamos a amadurecer muito rápido, com todas essas mudanças. – Por causa de seu trabalho, Edward fora forçado a se mudar com sua família para a Itália. No fundo ele sempre soube que permitir que Renesmee crescesse longe de seus parentes não acabaria bem. E olha só onde eles tinham parado.

_- Vocês fizeram o possível. Não se martirize. Além do mais, tenho certeza que sua irmã Alice ficará feliz em encontrar uma casa para vocês. _– o homem informou.

Edward já se sentia mais tranqüilo só de conversar com Carlisle pelo telefone.

- Obrigado, pai.

_- Sem problemas, vocês sempre são muito bem vindos. Quando vocês chegarão, afinal?_

- Comprei as passagens para amanhã à tarde. Bella está terminando de empacotar o resto das coisas.

_- Certo, eu e sua mãe estaremos esperando por vocês no aeroporto. Boa noite, filho._

- Boa noite.

_-Ah, e Edward?_

- Pai?

- _Não mate ninguém._ _Não si se sou capaz de acobertar um fugitivo._

- Engraçadinho. – Edward podia ouvir as gargalhadas de seu pai, antes de desligar o celular.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Então, Emmett e eu estamos pensando em dar uma festa hoje à noite. – Rosalie comentou sem tirar os olhos de seu celular.

- Uhu, festinha! – Leah fez uma dancinha ainda sentada em sua cadeira. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Vê se cresce. – resmungou a loira ao finalizar a mensagem de texto que estava digitando.

Leah deu língua para a amiga.

- Você tem o que? Cinco anos agora?

Leah resolveu ignorar o mau humor da loira sentada a sua frente.

- Então, o que estamos comemorando?

- Aqui estão os pedidos de vocês, queridas. – disse Doreen, a garçonete da lanchonete. Ela distribuiu os pratos e as bebidas na mesa das garotas.

- Obrigada, Doreen. – Leah e Rosalie agradeceram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sem problemas. Me avisem se precisarem de algo. – e com um grande sorriso, a mulher beirando os cinqüenta anos, se afastou para atender outra mesa.

- Então? – Leah perguntou novamente bebericando seu refrigerante.

- Oh, nada demais. Emmett quer juntar os amigos... – Rose dobrou uma folha de alface em seu garfo e comeu.

- Não sei como você consegue ficar de pé só comendo folhas! – falou Leah espetando o garfo em três batatas fritas.

- Aham, falou a saudável que se enche de frituras. – a loira fez uma careta ao olhar para o prato abarrotado de batatas fritas e um hambúrguer tamanho gigante de Leah. – Como eu ia dizendo, Emmett quer juntar os amigos para dar uma festinha de boas vindas ao seu primo que chega da Itália hoje.

- Qual primo?

Rosalie ficou em silencio por um tempo, o suspense estava matando Leah.

- Você não vai gostar... – a loira fez uma careta.

- Qual primo, Rose? – Leah insistiu.

- Edward e sua família. – Rose rosnou esfaqueando seu tomate. - O pacote completo. E eles vêm para ficar.

Leah se engasgou com o refrigerante. Rose deu umas batidinhas nas costas dela. Para a loira aquela reação era totalmente previsível e compreensível, uma vez que não era segredo que a morena a sua frente detestava Bella Cullen.

- Puta merda! Aquela vadia está de volta? – Leah quase choramingou.

- Eu sei. – Rose arregalou os olhos. – E nem pense em não ir! Você não ousaria me deixar sozinha com aquela coisa.

Leah fez beicinho e bateu com a testa na mesa. O celular de Rosalie soltou um sinal de alerta de mensagem de texto.

- Humpf... Alice vai me enlouquecer! – resmungou. – Eu fiquei de conversar com os Weber sobre a casa que eles estão vendendo. Alice se encantou, e quer porque quer que seu irmãozinho se mude para lá!

Ela resmungava enquanto teclava uma resposta para sua cunhada.

- Deus! O que eu fiz para merecer uma cunhada tão hiperativa e irritante? – e antes que Rosalie pudesse terminar de digitar a resposta, outra mensagem de Alice chegou, fazendo a loira ranger os dentes e quase afogar seu celular no suco de laranja.

- Pelo menos você não mora com seu irmão, ou a quinhentos metros dele. Ao contrário de mim. – Leah tentou aliviar a tensão.

Jasper, irmão de Rosalie, e Alice moravam perto da casa de Esme e Carlisle, ou seja, longe de Rosalie, que praticamente morava na fronteira de La Push, perto de Leah. E Leah, dividia sua casa com Seth, seu irmão mais novo.

- Verdade. Mas, pelo menos vocês não moram com sua mãe e padrasto. Isso sim é traumatizante. – Rosalie riu enquanto debatia internamente se desligava ou não o seu celular.

- Verdade.

Não que Leah odiasse seu padrasto, mas para uma mulher de 25 anos já era terrível ter que morar com seu irmão de 23 anos cheio de hormônios masculinos, quem dirá morar com sua mãe e Charlie Swan. Era demais para uma pessoa normal agüentar.

**xXxXxXxXx **

Não foi difícil para Edward avistar seu pai. Não poderia dizer que o aeroporto de Port Angeles era movimentado. E como Carlisle dissera, Esme viera junto. No momento em que ela colocou os olhos no filho, não se conteve de emoção.

- Oh, meu bebê. – Esme fungou ao abraçar fortemente seu filho.

- Carlisle. – Bella sorriu ao trocar um abraço rápido com seu sogro.

- Bella, quanto tempo. Dez anos, se não me engano. – Carlisle sorriu cortês.

- Exato. – Bella olhou por cima de seu ombro e sorriu. – E esta é a minha Renesmee, se você não se lembra.

Nessie saiu de trás de sua mãe e sorriu inocentemente para o avô. Nesse momento Esme soltou Edward do abraço.

- Claro que eu reconheceria minha neta, Bella. – Bella sorriu meio sem graça da resposta de seu sogro. - Ora, ora. Se a minha neta não está uma mocinha.

Nessie avaliou seus avôs. Carlisle era loiro, mas já tinha alguns cabelos brancos que se mesclavam elegantemente com o resto dos fios. Já para Esme, o tempo parecia não ter feito qualquer efeito. Ela parecia uma mulher de no máximo 40 anos. O casal exalava luxo e requinte. Deus, ela iria amar morar com esses dois.

- Mocinha? Sério vovô? Sou praticamente uma mulher. – Nessie brincou trocando um apertado abraço com Carlisle e depois Esme. Edward bufou com o comentário infeliz.

- Então, antes de os deixarmos na casa de Charlie, que tal um lanche? Sei que vocês...

- Como é que é? – Nessie interrompeu Esme rudemente.

- O que foi querida? – Bella perguntou suavemente.

- O que foi digo eu. Ah, que inferno, não! Eu não vou ficar na casa do Charlie! Nem morta eu fico naquela casa pobre e brega! – Nessie rosnou entre dentes. Queria ver quem a obrigaria a ficar na casa velha de seu velho avô Charlie Swan.

Ela se lembrava vagamente daquele lugar apertado, mas Bella insistia em manter na antiga sala de estar deles uma foto da pocilga que costumava ser sua casa. E ew. Não passaria nem uma tarde naquele lugar deprimente.

Ela queria e conseguiria ficar na casa de seus avôs paternos, uma casa de bom gosto, luxuosa. Totalmente a sua altura.

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! – Edward gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

- Não me venha com meu nome completo. Eu o sei decorado, muito obrigada. – Nessie deu um sorrisinho petulante.

- Não é hora, nem lugar para discussões. – Carlisle tentou amenizar a situação.

- Tenho certeza que com uma boa arrumação, o seu antigo quarto, Edward, servirá para você e Bella, e o quarto de Alice pode ser o seu, Renesmee. – Esme ofereceu.

Nessie fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se soubessem o quanto ela detestava ser chamada de _Renesmee_... A junção de dois nomes para formar o seu fora a pior idéia do século. Só mesmo vindo da cabeça sem noção daquela que se dizia sua mãe.

A garota deu o seu melhor sorriso e abraçou sua avó pela cintura.

- Adorei a idéia vovó. – ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Esme. – Obrigada.

- Não há de que. Você é sempre bem vinda.

Carlisle trocou um olhar discreto com sua esposa. Já pressentia que a estadia de seu filho seria como uma viagem de montanha russa, sem as partes boas, é claro.

Edward segurou a filha pelo braço, enquanto seus pais e Bella seguiam para o estacionamento.

- Não vou suportar suas malcriações por muito tempo, mocinha. – Edward sentia um misto de raiva e vergonha. Nessie o desrespeitava na frente de qualquer um. A menina estava ultrapassando os limites, e ele não tinha certeza que uma vez cruzada essa fronteira, ela poderia retornar ilesa.

- Me solta, está me machucando. – puxou seu braço e deu um olhar mortal para seu pai.

- Em casa nós conversaremos. – tentou soar como uma ameaça. Renesmee não se abalou.

- Tanto faz. – colocou os fones em seus ouvidos e ligou o player de seu _iphone_ de última geração. Saiu deixando um Edward muito puto para trás.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah cruzou os braços e bufou. Não fez qualquer movimento que a fizesse ser notada. Ela estava parada na entrada da oficina de seu namorado. E não foi surpresa ver aquela galinha da senhora Felix comer seu Jacob com os olhos (mais uma vez!). Quer dizer, tudo bem, ela sabia muito bem o belo pedaço de mau caminho que ele era, com aquele macacão amarrado na cintura, boné virado para trás, mas qual é? Aquela velha era _casada_! Pelo amor de Deus! Era pedir muito um pouco de respeito?

- Então, Jacob querido, você acha que vai ficar muito caro o conserto? – perguntou a senhora Felix.

- Hmm. Não senhora, é apenas uma pecinha de nada. – ele respondeu, sem se dar o trabalho de olhá-la, ainda inclinado sobre o motor do _porsche_ prata.

- Oh, fico tão feliz. – ela inclinou a cabeça e avaliou a bunda dele. Deu um sorriso. – Realmente você é o melhor mecânico dessa cidade.

A senhora sorriu mordendo os lábios, se abanando com a mão. Imagens nada descentes estavam flutuando por seu pensamento.

Leah apertou os punhos. Aquela velha pervertida estava pedindo para apanhar.

Paul saiu do escritório carregando três caixas empilhadas. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu Leah parada na entrada da oficina com um olhar assassino em direção a melhor cliente deles.

- Hei Lee! Bom te ver! – seu tom beirava o desespero. Ele conhecia muito bem o temperamento explosivo daquela mulher quando se tratava de Jacob Black.

- Paul. – ela respondeu desviando o olhar e forçando um sorriso. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça desesperado. Leah murmurou um 'Estou legal. Relaxa'.

Jacob se levantou assim que ouviu a voz de sua namorada.

- Hei Lee. Que surpresa. – ele sorriu abertamente. Leah não conseguiu não retribuir aquele sorriso contagiante.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – Leah olhou da Sra. Felix para Jacob e acrescentou séria: - Em particular?

Ele limpou as mãos na calça do macacão.

- Claro. Paul, será que você pode...

- Aham, eu cuido disso. – Paul concordou antes que seu sócio pudesse completar a frase. Quanto mais longe Leah ficasse das clientes mulheres, melhor.

- Vamos para o escritório Lee. – ele estendeu a mão e Leah aceitou de bom grado.

A senhora Felix que permaneceu calada e um tanto constrangida com a presença de Leah, pareceu se soltar quando os dois entraram no escritório.

- Então, bonitão, somos você e eu, ham? – ela sorriu balançando as sobrancelhas para Paul. Ele deu um sorriso nervoso rezando para que Rachel não resolvesse vir visitá-lo também. – Aqui tá um _calor_...

**xXxXxXxXx**

- O que você manda? – questionou Jake sentando-se à mesa de seu escritório.

- Nada importante. – Leah resmungou trancando a porta do cômodo. Cruzou os braços e olhou ferozmente para o namorado. – Apenas segui uma vozinha que me dizia para passar por aqui. E olha só, - deu um sorriso raivoso. Jacob se encolheu involuntariamente. – não é que eu estava certa. Meu namorado dando mole para aquela... aquela...

- Lee, - Jake sorriu com o visível ciúme dela. – eu não estava dando mole pra ninguém.

- Estava sim, eu vi! – Leah rosnou, iria arrancar aquele sorriso a força. Deu um soco no ombro dele.

- Auch... – ele esfregou o ombro. – Baby, me diz exatamente o que eu fiz, porque eu não me lembro de ter dado mole para aquela _senhora_!

Leah fez bico e bateu o pé no chão.

- Hum, você deu mole sim... Você ficou lá todo gostoso com esse macacão aberto... – Jake sorriu e puxou Leah pela cintura para mais perto. – E com esse boné virado para trás... E... E... Argh...

- Sei... – ele deu um leve beijo no pescoço dela. – Então quer dizer que eu fico todo gostoso com esse macacão sujo de graxa, é isso?

Leah suspirou quando ele deu um beijo molhado em sua garganta. Esqueceu completamente o porquê de estar brava com ele.

- Porque estamos brigando mesmo? – ela tentou se lembrar.

- Não estamos... – Jake suspendeu a barra da blusa dela e deslizou as mãos por sua coluna, fazendo-a se arquear contra ele. – Você veio me visitar porque estava morrendo de saudades dos meus beijos.

- Eu não... – ela tentou negar mas Jacob a calou com um beijo. Sua língua macia deslizou vagarosamente pelo lábio inferior dela. Leah soltou outro suspiro mais forte.

- E porque nós estamos sem transar há uma maldita e louca semana. – ele murmurou mais para si. Ela suspendeu os braços para que Jacob tirasse sua blusa. Ele ficou deliciado ao ver que ela estava sem sutiã. Abaixou a cabeça e beijou aqueles seios que ele tanto amava.

- É, eu estava com saudades. – ela confidenciou com um sorriso mole. Jake desceu da mesa e inverteu a posição, colocando Leah contra a mesa.

- Eu também, baby.

Leah observou atentamente o homem a sua frente. Deus, ele era tão bonito, tão viril, tãããão sexy que chegava a doer. Jake desabotoou a calça dela e retirou-a sem problema. Uma coisa que ele estava apto era em despir sua namorada. A mulher ficou apenas de calcinha a sua frente.

Ele empurrou o macacão e a cueca ao mesmo tempo para baixo, deixando-as no meio de seus joelhos.

Leah arfou com a visão, Jake sempre tirava seu fôlego.

- Gosta do que vê? – Leah piscou perdida. Quanto tempo ficou olhando para ele que nem uma idiota?

Bom, foi tempo suficiente para não ver de onde saiu aquele preservativo que ele tinha colocado. Quis fazer biquinho, não que não fosse muito importante sempre transar de camisinha, mas ela queria um bebê e ele sabia disso. Então, quanto mais cedo eles treinassem melhores eram as chances de isso acontecer.

- Lee? – franziu a testa. – Você está bem, baby?

- Huh? Sim, sim, estou ótima. Agora vem cá. – ela o chamou com o dedo.

Jake se colocou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou lentamente. Ele prendeu o lábio inferior dela nos dele.

- Faz mais rápido, Jake. – suspirou e mordeu a boca prendendo o gemido. Certamente, Paul e a sra. Felix os ouviriam se aumentassem o tom, e seria constrangedor deixar que Paul soubesse da vida sexual deles. Já bastavam as piadinhas de sempre.

- Nah. Estou bem. – ele balançou a cabeça e abraçou a cintura dela. Seus corpos se colaram, um podia ouvir o som do coração do outro. – Uma semana, baby, uma semana. Eu quero bem devagar, quero sentir cada pedacinho de você.

- Oh, Jake. – ela ofegou sentindo o atrito da dureza dele entrando e saindo. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça no ombro largo dele. Ele cheirava tão bem.

Leah enrolou as pernas na cintura dele e o abraçou fortemente. Jake fechou os olhos tentando se controlar e ir devagar. Mas com sua namorada gemendo em seu ouvido estava difícil.

- Você é tão gostosa. – ele murmurou penetrando-a com força. A mesa começou a ranger alto, mas eles não ligaram. Era tarde demais para se controlarem.

Leah agarrou o cabelo da nuca dele enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente. Minutos depois os dois arfavam deitados no chão. Jacob traçava com a ponta dos dedos a linha da coluna de Leah.

- Você está tão quieta. – Jake murmurou enquanto brincava com o cabelo de sua namorada.

Leah suspirou e deitou a cabeça no peito dele. As lembranças da conversa que teve mais cedo com Rosalie a estavam atormentando. A verdade era que ela veio para vê-lo por causa da conversa com Rosalie. Ela sabia o quanto Jake sofreu quando Bella terminou com ele para ficar com Edward, pois foi ela que o consolou. E não estava preparada para descobrir se ele se abalaria com a volta dela.

- Não é nada. É só que... – travou. Como ela diria para o seu namorado que sua ex estava voltando com o marido e a filha a tira colo, de volta para Forks?

Jacob e Bella tiveram um namoro fugaz, mas intenso. Eles foram namorados quando ambos tinham 15 anos, mas a idade não os impediu de viver a vida intensamente. Várias vezes ela escutou Jake conversar com os amigos e dizer que Bella era _a_ _garota_. Que quando terminasse a escola arrumaria um emprego e se casaria com ela. Mas Bella demonstrou não ser a garota perfeita, ela engravidou do Cullen enquanto namorava Jacob. E foi Leah que o tirou do fundo do poço, demorou dez longos anos para que ele finalmente aceitasse sair com ela num encontro. E agora, ela estava com medo de dizer que Bella Cullen estava de volta, e se ele ainda a amasse? E se no momento que ele a visse virasse para ela, Leah, e dissesse que ela não valia a pena.

- É só que...? – perguntou Jacob olhando nos olhos dela.

Leah suspirou e mordeu os lábios.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse espontaneamente.

Jacob sorriu surpreso. Leah nunca tomava a iniciativa sobre falar de sentimentos. E agora ela estava se declarando por livre e espontânea vontade? Quer dizer, não era como das vezes que ela deixava escapar no meio do sexo.

- Também te amo, baby. Muito.

Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Não que eu não goste quando você declara seu amor eterno por mim, mas... De onde surgiu isso? – ele levantou a sobrancelha, curioso.

Leah se levantou e começou a catar suas roupas, vestiu a calcinha e a blusa rapidamente. Jake só ficou olhando-a sem entender.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – ela falou sem olhar para ele.

- Sei. – ele se sentou para que pudesse olhar melhor para ela.

- Emmett e a Rose darão uma festa hoje a noite, e...

- Baby, isso eu já sei. Emmett me mandou uma mensagem hoje de manhã. Não é grande coisa. – Jake sorriu puxando suas calças. Estava pronto para levantar quando Leah soltou a bomba.

- E ele disse que é comemorando a volta do Edward e... Bella Cullen?

Leah estudou atentamente a fisionomia do namorado. Mas o problema era que Jacob parecia uma estátua. Sem qualquer tipo de reação. Parecia em estado de choque.

_Puta merda, ele ainda a ama._ – Este foi o único pensamento de Leah antes que ela entrasse em pânico.

_Continua..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Uma leitora me perguntou, e, só para esclarecer, a Bella teve a Nessie com 15, então agora ela está beirando os 30 anos, assim como o Jake. Já a Lee tem 25. Nos próximos capítulos as coisas estarão mais claras. E só para lembrar, essa fic é Universo Alternativo, ok?

Deixe-me saber o que você está pensando. Comente.

**Agradecimentos: **Isa Clearwater / / Mariana BeC / Estrela Potter / monicaS2 / Mah_Cardeal.

**N/B: **Mais um capítulo perfeito, escrito pela Oráculo perfeita! Mais cenas perfeitas com o perfeito Jake sem roupa... * abana * E o que foi esse 'Eu te amo' do Embry? Meu Deus! Chego a não saber por quem torcer... Tudo culpa/graças à Oráculo! Por isso que essa fic é tããão boa! Comentem! A Oráculo merece um zilhão de reviews!

_**FELIZ NATAL!**_


End file.
